Destiny, Fate and All those Other Things you Hate
by papiere
Summary: Cold stare, cocky attitude and a tendency to yap about 'destiny and fate' every five minutes...being his therapist was part of her job but standing him had its limits..
1. 01 Bitter Monday Mornings

_**Story Note**: Ten's last name Yukari is not her actual last name- its the last name of her voice actor._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hyuuga or badass Ten_

_Please Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue:<em>

"_Have you ever tried to reach your pre-determined destiny but fail continuously?"_

_Lavender eyes searched for some form of response from the girl lying beside him…_

_...She glanced over to him, dark brown eyes determined and confident but warm..._

"_I don't believe in pre-determined destiny…and I think that's just an excuse for not reaching your goal…"_

_The man frowned and brought his gaze back to the dark night sky above him. The mixed scent of fresh grass and flowers pleasantly over-whelmed his senses as he lay in the grass field…_

"_But…our destiny connects us with the rest of the world, it links us, holds us responsible for our mistakes and successes…surely you must believe in some kind of a fate…"_

_...He looked over at her again, desperate to gain her conformity just in time to see a slight smile grace her pale rose-colored lips…_

"_Fate doesn't decide our lives for us, we do…"_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 01<em>

_**Bitter Monday Mornings**_

* * *

><p><em>Executive Office 8:15am<em>

"I think I've had enough of this...you can clean out your desk and go."

A brief silence followed the curt, yet cutting statement as the employee gave her now former boss an incredible mix between surprise and absolute livid.

"May I ask why, and with what authority?" She asked, raising a perfectly lined eyebrow.

The man sitting opposite her gave her a slightly irritated look and in return received a rather menacing glare from the blonde woman before him. What he would give to just shove this woman out his door and slam it without facing harassment charges.

Instead, he kept his eyes glued to his pavilion screen in the hopes that the conversation they were currently engaged in would somehow evaporate eventually into thin air—however, applying the laws of high-school chemistry to such a mindless situation would be taking more than enough energy from his already irritated brain cells and _that_, he didn't want to do. So instead, he decided to ignore her. Less brain cells, more energy, save the world. Or something like that.

On the other hand, the blonde woman was fighting to keep her countenance from bursting into fits of steam, fuming and waiting for a damn good reason as to why she was being fired - _or I am seriously going to have to break a nail beating one out of him…_

She was trying her hardest not to start swearing aloud at her boss repeatedly…_but shit, it was getting fucking harder not to yell anything at this stuck-up ass-hole-of-a-boss father put me on the bandwagon for…_

The silence continued to follow again between employee and employer, this time for about a minute and a half…

The woman continued to look…or rather, _glare_ at her superior for some kind of explanation, response…anything that would pinpoint the reason for this sudden change of events.

Pale, smooth fingers continued to shuffle through files and occasionally would, from time to time clickity-click its way across the sleek white key-tabs of his notebook.

_Okay…be a good girl and be polite to the bastard now…_

"I don't think I quite understand Hyuuga-sama," she started again, ignoring the urge to just reach over there and throttle the bejesus out of him. "Have I made some kind of an error on the recent reports? If so, I will fix them immediately."

Amethyst stone eyes were still fixated on the pavilion screen of his notebook as the woman tried again to re-avert his attention to her.

"Hyuuga-sama?" The woman asked again, knowing she was being pointedly ignored and felt her left-eye twitch. Even though she was surprised as she was irritated at what was going on, she knew that he at least owed her a _legitimate_ explanation.—_emphasis_ on legitimate.

"The tea you made this morning…was terrible." He finally responded, still not looking up at her. "No sugar was added."

_Bitter people don't deserve sweets._ Her thoughts spilled out on automatic. The woman with much effort, tried to refocus her attention to the present as she then asked, "So…due to my lack of proficiency in 'making tea', you have decided to fire me, sir?"

She couldn't believe this- Tea? This was insane…

The Hyuuga CEO paused from his shuffling and re-shuffling of papers, his un-wavering and stony expression already dutifully pulled over his handsomely pale features.

Incredibly pale yet gorgeous lavender eyes flickered up at her and held its gaze at the young woman. She couldn't help but squirm slightly at the uncomfortable and rather intent way the Hyuuga man was watching her as he continued his statement. It was like she was on surveilance.

"You lack style and the management skills needed as a manager of this particular project. The majority of proposals that were handed in failed to show any versatility whatsoever...and this company is all about versatility—we not only strive to be original, we demand it."

The woman stood quietly, not breaking eye-contact. It was unnerving her a bit that the young Hyuuga could say all of this with such a calm face, as if her credentials and ideas meant absolutely nothing to this company.

Pale lavender eyes still bore into the blue eyes of the blonde woman once more before finally concluding his reason for her discharge.

"Your skills in making tea reflect the uncertainty and impatience with which you conduct your work."

"But you can't really expect me to-"

"If you can't be serious about such a simple thing, how can you be serious about this company?" His attention re-focused itself to his black notebook screen once again.

"Your time here was well appreciated." He made sure to cut off anything that she might have wanted to say again as he added. "And please be sure to hand in the company key at the front desk. Thank you."

The blonde growled as he gave her a curt nod and resumed his typing.

She growled.

Oh _hell_ no.

"Well I suppose while I'm working on the 'skills' needed to make tea, you will be working on the 'skills' needed to _keep_ a woman and then a life." And with that she exited the room, her nose high in the air and slammed the door.

Neiji's eyes flickered towards the door and stayed for a few seconds..before immediately resuming back to his typing.

* * *

><p>The woman stalked out of the large grey-stone building known as Hyuuga Enterprises muttering and grumbling.<p>

She couldn't be blamed for wanting to beat the shit out of her boss for firing her. She was infuriated and if diplomacy and dignity weren't a part of her strict straining as a child, she would have done something worth the paper to the pompous bastard!

She was damn good at her job and only after working her ass off for _three months_ at this bastard's company! Hell, what the was she going to tell her parents!

_Oh, sorry mom, dad. My boss was being a shit so I told him he needs to get a laid and now I'm out of a job…what a day, huh?_

Missing the sleek silver appearance of the company's BMW, she leaned against the door of her Audi and sighed.

She really wasn't looking forward to facing her parents or tell them about the 'great news' about their daughter's lay off at the company that they just happened to have a shared partnership with.

The woman sighed again, depressed and craving for bitter coffee as she started up her car.

* * *

><p><em>Co-Executive Office 8:45am<em>

"Hina-chan," a voice greeted once stepping into a brightly lit office.

Porcelain fingers paused its fervent typing as lilac eyes caught emerald orbs in easy recognition.

The Hyuuga heiress smiled, "Sakura."

Sakura nodded and smiled taking a seat opposite the other woman, "Please tell me you plan on doing something about the drama going on in there," she said to the other girl, motioning to the break-room that was filled with bickering office staff.

Hinata looked up from her computer screen, lavender eyes making their way over to the said scene.

_Dear lord…not again _she thought.

She really did hate the constant hiring and firing attitude that her cousin Neiji had recently began to adapt.

"You know I'm not supposed to get involved Sakura." The dark-haired girl replied to her friend. _Though Neiji is being more than difficult at this time…_

"Keep going on like this and all you guys are going to be left with are two CEO plaques and an empty coffee machine." She muttered, taking a seat in the brightly lit office and sipping her mocha.

Hinata laughed. "It's nothing to worry about Sakura." She smiled widely at her child-hood friend while neatly packing up the scattered papers on her desk.

"How's Sasuke-san-" Her eyes then immediately shifted back to the scattered papers "-and Naruto-san doing?"

"Uchiha is busy organizing this fund-raiser for Namco and as far as Naruto…" she looked carefully in Hinata's direction"...he's not doing too bad either, though he did mention something about Sasuke sending him over this after-noon to pick up those files."

Hinata flushed a brilliant pink, accidentally knocking over her pen organizer.

"Is t-that so? Well I wasn't in-informed of that up until n-now Sakura." She gave her a somewhat disapproving look mixed with embarrassment as well as apprehension.

Sakura grinned at the stuttering girl. "Well, now you know."

Sakura chuckled and sipped her coffee.

"I swear Sasuke is rubbing off on you, Sakura."

"Wha-? No way!"

"Well, thank you for informing me," Hinata smiled in her direction as she picked up the last few pens off her desk and put them into her organizer.

"My pleasure," said cherry-blossom winked before seeing an image of an all-too-familiar person.

"Here comes the Hyuuga majesty," Sakura warned Hinata, getting up immediately.

"Sakura?" Neiji raised an eye-brow at the now leaving pink-haired girl. "Leaving? Hopefully not on my account."

She gave him a brilliantly fake smile to match his very fake politeness.

"My coffee cup needs re-filling and yes, leaving most definitely on your account."

Ditching his act, he gave her a placid look.

"Tell Uchiha I need another copy of the new files for the Kariju building project."

"I'll let him know."

Sakura then left, shutting the door slowly as she gave Hinata a quick smile.

Neiji's eyes met his cousin's upon hearing the lock click.

The air immediately thinned.

"You know why I'm here. Does everyone know?"

"I don't know for sure but my father just called. We have an inquisition right now."

He folded his arms, "Are you serious? Whatever for? It can't be about her—"

"Its not, but if the other employees knew about—"

"Hinata, what for?"

The Hyuuga woman gave him a long and careful look, "Your position at the company and um whether or not you're capable of taking over branch in America next month..." She looked away uncertainly before adding, "...Emotionally that is."

"Convince me that this has absolutely nothing to do with your _pet_ sister, Hanabi?" His voice laced with sarcasm and animosity.

"He didn't say much about her having a share here, but I'm positive she wants your position badly enough to incite him."

She gave him a reproachful look. "Either way Neiji, this is your fault."

He unfolded his arms and straighten out his tie.

"We'd better get going then."

* * *

><p><em>In the boardroom 9:28am<em>

Twitching inwardly as he entered the conference room, Neiji's eyes flickered immediately to the end of the hall, half-expecting to see his uncle.

His chair was empty.

However, to the rights and lefts of the enormous circular table, sat eleven board members conversing in hushed tones. After taking his seat to the left of the chairman's position, Neiji glanced around the plain white walls surrounding him, feeling as though he were in the interior of a hospital. The conference room was covered in ivory blind fittings, its spacious lengths over-shadowing the smaller and deeper ivory curtains covering the glass front windows. Hinata took a seat opposite his, to the right of the chairman's chair.

He tapped his fingers on the asymmetrical glass surface of the cantilevered conference table in agitation.

He was so not up for this at half past nine in the morning. There were a ton of things he would rather be doing at this very moment, and a large fraction of those things varied from contracts in need of critical attention; two files of legal documents that needed his signature and stamps as well as bank statements claiming all kinds of purchases that have left his financial department deaf-dumb when questioned about it, now that he thought about it he just fire the whole lot of them; and he was most definitely in need of a new intern. In fact two, given that he fired the blonde one just this morning—

"Do you mind moving over." a voice spoke, interrupting his inner tribulations.

Neiji's eyes narrowed.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Hanabi smirked. "Here for your job most obviously, beloved _cousin_."

At that moment, a door slammed.

"I'd prefer if there was no talking from either of you," A strong voice announced upon entering the large conference room.

Everyone got up immediately bowing respectfully as Hiashi surveyed the room before he sat in the chairman's chair.

"Let us begin."

* * *

><p><em>In the break-room 10:16am<em>

"-Given that Hyuuga-sama _isn't_ going to let her change his mind—"

"-But he can fire her, right? Hinata-sama can't do anything about anyone in his department—"

"-How do you even know that's what they're talking about? It could be about a promotion."

"—Nobody gets promoted in this place!"

"- Besides, no one cares if she leaves or not. Personally, I hated her from the very start—"

"What does that have to do with anything? She's one of our best superiors!"

"Smart, good business instincts, not to mention her family ties to the Hyu—"

"-She told me that I couldn't take my dog to the vet last week, it was either his life or mine!"

"Haha, I would have told her to kiss my—"

"-I think Hinata-sama might just hire a new manager for our department if Hyuuga-san fires her, I mean it's not like she's going to come back even if they did hire her _again_, right—"

"-nothing else for them to discuss. There's no project manager…so our best bet is to believe that Yamanako-san isn't coming back."

"That's true… what do you think Akimichi-san?"

"Ehh..."

"-Oi Inuzuka! Pass me another pretzel ne?"

"-Get it yourself lazy-ass."

"-She was pretty nice to me though—"

"-How come she always yells and orders me around?"

"-She orders all of us around Lee! It's her job."

"-Uh, you mean _was_ her job—"

* * *

><p><em>In the boardroom 10:25am<em>

"It has come to my understanding that things have started to get difficult these past couple of months, specifically for you Neiji."

Hanabi tossed her dark flowing hair behind her shoulders, an ever-so-smug expression on her face, like a child watching a frog squirm underneath a piece of hot glass in a sick and very pronounced excitement.

Neiji felt like that frog at this very moment.

"It has come to my attention that when it comes to exercising your judgment on any situation period, there is need for much concern. Now according to the employee sheet, it seems you have fired twelve interns, six people from our accounting administration and two from our head office. We currently have twenty-six employees working in special projects out of the original fifty-two and there's a minimum of four newly hired personnel. Would you like to explain the depletion of our employees to me? Are we in a recession and I don't know about it?"

Neiji's eyes scanned the faces of each board member before making final eye-contact with his uncle, his voice as calm as they come.

"Many of the employees working here lacked impression and backbone. They fret, they quarrel and they seem ignorant when it comes to accepting blame. I just believed that weeding out the worst of the lot was necessary tactic for the_ good_ of the company, not as a recession gimmick."

Hanabi smiled.

"And what of Ino Yamanako, _dear_ cousin? Did she too lack these qualities or was that a lack of serving you tea?"

"More so the latter but that's not the point—"

"-Oh really, because I thought forgetting to add 'the sugar' was the point—"

"-The tea reflected her inabilities as an employee here and since your ass doesn't even work here, I don't know why your input is—"

"That is enough... Neiji, Hanabi."

Hiashi's creased forehead and dead-serious expression shut the both of them up if his hard tone didn't do so already. On the other side of the room, Hinata sighed at the picky antics of her cousin and her sister, feeling the need to duck her head in shame. She found it damn near preposterous for Neiji to fire someone based on how well they made tea._…a bit ridiculous even for him_...

Hiashi set eyes on his nephew once more. "Neiji, was that truly your reason for firing the Yamanako girl?"

"One of many—"

"-Even though you are aware that our company has a partnership with her father's?"

"Well I had to fire her. Can't even make me a proper cup of tea—"

"-So this was a personal?"

"I never implied that—"

Hiashi raise his hand in silence.

"I believe that I have heard and discussed this enough. I have made my decision on what must be done to set things back in order."

* * *

><p><em>In the breakroom 10:30am<em>

A long pink pony-tail amidst the crowd couldn't help rolling her emerald-green eyes at the scene before her.

"...This crap again." she muttered, stirring in her fourth lump of sugar in her cup of coffee. This was practically how everyday was spent in the break room at this office. Gossip. Gossip. And more gossip.

Sometimes the girl wondered if these people's lives were _that _much of a bore since they insisted on getting overly-excited whenever someone happened to enter the main office. Running slender fingers through the loose strands of her cherry-blossom pony-tail, Sakura Haruno stirred the rest of her sugar in and poured all of into her black coffee mug, unconsciously rubbing her thumb over the red and white 'Uchiha Corp' fan logo in white subscript printed neatly on the front.

She slipped the coffee cover over the mouth of the cup and twisted it shut. _And there they go again…yeesh!_

"-it could have been that Hinata-sama decided on firing her in the first place, too!"

"-Yeah, you never know if Hyuuga-sama actually made the ultimate decision in letting her go—"

_Jeez, don't they ever take an actual break!_

Sakura groaned again at the unprofessionalism of the gossipy office staff, she made her way out of the room. Upon exiting, she noticed the new intern lingering around the entrance to the ladies bathroom a bit too long and barked at him to get his ass back to his cubicle. Sakura shook her head in disgust and began making her way over to the superior's office.

_Damn kids…_

* * *

><p><em>In the boardroom 10:55am<em>

"Because it seems that making sensible decisions are something you are lacking in excess, it has been decided that you attend counseling-"

"You have got to be fucking kiddin—"

"-I believed earlier on, that it was unnecessary to do such a thing regarding your estranged wife—"

"-I don't give a shit about that—"

"-But apparently I was wrong."

Hiashi gave Neiji a stern look, a warning if he dared to interrupt him again and with swear words no less, it was not going to be pretty.

"This is my final decision. You will attend six weeks of counseling, three times a week."

Neiji resisted the urge to swear determinedly at the man, and instead opted for a glare.

This was bullshit.

"If you don't, you can forget about America. In the meantime, my daughter Hanabi will be acting co-executive until the doctor has deemed Neiji well enough to return."

This was some_ serious_ bullshit.

Hiashi got up to leave along with the rest of the board members and Hanabi in tow, smirking ridiculously. He looked to his oldest daughter. "I trust you will ensure he receives the required treatment."

Neiji looked away, feeling the need to strangle something.

Hinata bowed. "Hai, Father."

Neiji massaged the bridge of his nose, in obvious distress before banging his fist on the table.

_Shit.._


	2. 02 Toxic Neutral Notions

_Chapter 02_

**_Toxic Neutral Notions_**

* * *

><p>Sifting through a thick array of papers on her desk, a tired psychologist sighed.<p>

She was up to her knees in paperwork concerning her cocker spaniel. If one were to ask if she had much more pressing issues to deal with other than the billings of her dog, the answer would be yes.

However, as her lawyers would only have it, she had no choice but to look over this stupid paperwork that she didn't give two nickels about stating her vet-nary charging 300 yen extra for dental fixtures, even if it stated in the fine print of their contract that it was inclusive of the entire check-up fee.

And given her personal feelings, a couple dollars extra wasn't going to kill her.

_But apparently it was killing her lawyers.._

It tired her to no end listening to them bitch and moan about what her father wouldn't stand for if he was here and what he would have done about being cheated and lied to in a contract.

Even though the case was worth a lawsuit, she really didn't see how 300 yen was going to affect her salary. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself in the news defending 300 yen, like seriously.

She looked to her late father's photograph by her desk.

_If only he was still with her.._

But instead she was here, left alone to deal with all of the legal aspects of both their lives, not just her regular bills but the mortgage on the house that was in her father's name, the newly discovered will that her family was edging to explore, not to mention her daily job as a therapist. And now this dog crap with the vet was just too much.

_beep. beep._

All this was enough for her to pack up for the summer, fly to Mexico and establish permanent residency there, complete with a beach house overlooking the beautiful horizon and a bottle of Merlot's best—

_beep. beep._

"What?"

_click._

She shook her head as she checked the caller ID.

_Prank calls at two in the afternoon, really?_

She knew she needed to call the vet's office and discuss this civilly without the word 'lawsuit' escaping her lips but to be honest, the whole darn thing was quite embarrassing.

And say, just _say_ if this thing went to court and she won, what would saving 300 yen prove anyway? What sense did it make spending all that money just to get to court to save _that_ much? Was it just her who thought the whole thing was stupid or was she the dumbass?

"Christ.."

This was really a waste of time. She found it downright nonsensical that she was paying them ridiculous sums of money every month just to have them sift through the cracks and flaws of her contracts with people and then try to encourage her to take matters to court. Was that really the job of a lawyer? To put her through crap like that?

_beep-beepbeep-beep_

"Ohayo." She answered in exasperation. _God she didn't need this in her life.._

"Ohayo, Dr. Tenten Yukari, we have a situation on the 2nd floor- a Mister McGinty I believe-"

"Send him in—."

_She could have sworn she sent this guy home just 2 hours ago with a prescription for his anxiety spells.._

"He seems to be a little unstable, Doctor-"

_Oh, that's why. Poor guy probably forgot to go fill his prescription._

"No matter—just send him in Marilyn."

The woman hung up the phone, pulling her lengthy brown curls into a singular bun and sat back down into her armchair. All she wanted to do was to get through her afternoon sessions and tackle a glass of gold label scotch. That's right the _expensive_ kind, a personal calling to Johnny Walker

Fixating her reading glasses on the bridge of her nose, hazel eyes lingered on the photograph of her father on her desk for a few seconds before hitting the door upon hearing it open.

She sighed. _After this, I'm going to need a therapist myself.._

* * *

><p>Dark strands kept falling over porcelain features as pale eyes continued to scan over pages and pages of paperwork. Tucking loose strands of her dark hair back into its original bun, Hinata sighed.<p>

In a very dire need- no, _want_ of a stiff drink, she threw herself back into her office chair.

_Ten after eleven and I'm still here.._

If she didn't get this crap done today she would be setting herself for a long lecture on the responsibilities of her CEO position at this company and as far as she was concerned, another lecture from her father was not a part of her Monday night plans.

And for that, the tired woman sighed again.

Several complaint reports regarding their new interns sat staring at her, as per usual for the past five weeks. She was deliberately trying to avoid having anything to do with the matter, because it was something her cousin had gotten into the habit of dumping on her as of recent. For the past four months, he had been firing and hiring employees on a whim as his way of venting his frustration ever since his unofficial 'divorce' and now-

"Hey," a soft voice interrupted her.

Hinata looked up in surprise and felt a warm smile grace her lips, as well as her troubling thoughts slowly evaporating.

The only thing keeping her going at this job...

"Uzumaki-kun?"

He worked the financial department under two branches for both Uchiha Corp. and Hyuuga Inc. since both companies shared a partnership. Naruto refused to be confined to an office and opted for a working-at-home schedule, that way take-out was always at his disposal. This logic, whenever brought up during their rare conversations would always make her laugh and go into subsequent hysterics when he would then proceed to her office pantry and begin berating her 'poor' selection of food just to prove his point.

He was kind-hearted, funny and extremely dependable. He always knew how to cheer her up whether it was with sake or without—he made her smile and laugh more than she thought she ever could and he made her believe in herself far more than she used to.

And for that, she loved him eternally.

He grinned, opening the door of her office a little wider and slipped in, looking about as if checking to see if anyone else was in inside. Hinata smiled in amusement at his comical antics.

_But I could never tell him that.._

"Tough night?" He asked her, as he plopped himself down on her office sofa.

"Uzumaki-kun-"

"It's _Naruto_- like seriously, I tell you this every time Hinata," he made a childish face at her.

"Naruto-kun- " She started.

"-Much better." He complimented with a nod.

She smiled.

"You're here for the Namco files, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Uh, they faxed it to my secretary."

"Oh. That's new."

"Thing is...I don't have it, at least not all of it." Hinata motioned to the commotion going on at her desk.

"Yikes." He made another face before a lazy smile slowly made its way to his face as they made eye-contact.

"What happened?"

Hinata looked away quickly, "It's just...ever since Hanabi took over, she hasn't been doing squat besides signing papers describing six figure payments to the company and everything else she sends with the mailman for me to figure out, then there's Neiji who refuses to talk to me or my father and then I had to find out via text message that border control deported my secretary-"

"Ooo. That _is_ a tough night."

She hadn't even noticed during her ramblings that he had gotten up and walked all the way from across the room until he stood directly in front of her. She could immediately feel the familiar burn that plagued her childhood as her face started to heat up.

"You look kinda sick Hinata, maybe you need a break from all this crap."

It made her breath hitch in her throat at just how strikingly blue his eyes were..

...and the closeness, it was damn near impossible to not reach up...

_and trace the possibly soft Neutrogena clean-clear-and-under-control outline of Naruto-kun's_...

He grabbed her hand in its tracks and grinned. "Sake?"

"Ah?"

"Let's go!"

"B-but the paperwork-"

"Promise to help you get through it till dawn," he winked.

Hinata felt her heartbeat heightened at his expression...it was so sincere and soft.

"Well. Thank you."

"Besides your secretary can work it out till we get back right?" He grinned.

"Oh- ah I'm sure she can...er manage."

Naruto's hand squeezed her hand gently.

"Thought you said she got deported." He smiled.

Hinata laughed nervously, "Ahaha..ha..right."

"So how did you know I was coming?" He asked again.

"Well, new secretary."

"Oh, who? Is she hot?"

"It's a secret and aren't you married!"

"Pfft—that's just a rumor."

* * *

><p>Neiji flicked his coffee mug.<p>

He had been doing so for the past hour, his finger in slight pain and mildly swollen.

_He was home.._

To be more specific, sitting in the spacious kitchen of his family's estate glaring into the Russian antique clock as it hit the seventh hour mark for the morning. Sipping on a hot mix of bitter-black coffee and bourbon, the man sat thinking about the many ways he could get away with murder.

Neiji was of course centering these brilliant thoughts around no other than Hyuuga Hanabi, eternal enema and wish under a Christmas tree about to be sent to the chopper.

Since nobody liked the bitch anyway, he was absolutely certain no one would go looking for the body and if they did, he'd kill them too.

_He was doing nothing.._

To be more specific, receding to the homicidal corners of his mind as his inner relished on the idea of his thoughts coming to past. His eyes kept flicking from the antique clock to his coffee, contemplating which of the other served more purpose in his life.

Time was an agony. As a matter of fact, looking at that godamn clock was an agony. His belief that time's intention to never be on his side nor look any bit remotely attractive convinced him that his coffee was the likely winner of his Tuesday morning endeavors. Or at least it slowed down the ticking. Thank god for alcohol, right?

_He was going to see a shrink.._

To be more specific, a family-owned therapeutic psycho-analysis firm. For all he knew, it was probably some jacked-up asylum that his uncle was trying to lock his ass up in and if the latter was even a _little_ bit true, that shit was not going to go down. He was not going to be assaulted by the ideologies of a shrink, he was better than that and it offended him that his uncle did not have the faith in him to know that as well.

He didn't see what the problem was, most of their employees _needed_ the sacking, it was good for them. They weren't motivated in the first place so why carry on with something you can see they clearly dislike to the point they start crapping on the job. Why keep going if your heart isn't in to it? It made absolutely no godamn sense to him.

_He was running out of bourbon.._

It was at this point that Neiji started to think about all the shit he had to deal with at the office— the hushed whispers, the rumors about..about _her_.

He shook his head. This was why he needed to leave.

He needed his job back, and he needed the opportunity to escape from the skepticism that was being handed daily to him ever since that incident. And as it looked so far, no one was allowing him to forget her..nor what she did to him.

He needed to get a grip back on his life, he _knew_ that much but a godamn shrink wasn't going to get him anywhere.

_Getting the American branch was.._

He finished his coffee before dumping the cup in the sink.

He was not going to just sit here and let shit happen. If a shrink was his ticket to his goal, he was going to take it. And as painful as it was on his pride, he was going to have to succumb to this mess and just deal with it for the next six weeks.

Hopefully.

* * *

><p>Tenten pulled into her drive-way just as fragments of the sun began peeling through the greyness of the sky.<p>

_Hm. Cloudy today._

After a long work session between her patients and her insurance company, she was now getting home. All she wanted to do at this point was to go to sleep and stay asleep. Unfortunately, as reality would only have it, she had to get up and do this all over again come 2pm this afternoon.

Her eyelids felt enormously heavy and her ability to think logically was pleasantly interfered by the lingering smell of caffeine in her car and the need for slumber.

Tired and fed up of bills, Tenten dragged herself out of the car and made it to the dark mahogany of her front door. Leaning slightly against the smooth wood of the door, she turned the lock letting herself in.

"I'm home." She called out once she was inside,"Miss me?"

She smiled as she saw the familiar wag of a short but shaggy tail leaping towards her, laughing as he jumped into her lap.

"Oh, yes you did! Yeah, mommy's been so busy lately ever since grandpa died."

Micki barked in response and licked her hand. She smiled at him, rubbing his ears lovingly.

"Mommy's sorry, so forgiven?"

He licked her face.

"I guess so!" She laughed.

She'd had him since he was a month old and loved him since she first saw him. His beautiful white coat and dependent big brown eyes was enough to make anyone want to take him home on sight.

He was two years old, growing faster as any dog would- although there were some days where she thought he was growing up a little too fast, especially when it came to the female spaniels and whatnot..

_..and he was a gift from her father._

She smiled at him as she dished out his regular servings of ground meat with dog chow and a bowl of milk. Rubbing his head while he ate, Ten exited the kitchen and proceeded up the stairs.

She turned on the fax-machine as she entered her bedroom, and threw her hand-bag into the chair by her bed.

_beep. First Message_

_"Ms. Yukari, this is Ren Tanaka calling about the new health insurance plan that we were discussing last week. Just a few details need to be sorted out, if you can get back to me it would be great! Thank you."_

"Thank you too.." She muttered as she turned on the shower. Ten instantly began feeling her body start to calm down as the steam and heat hit her body. Even the voice messages on her machine was fading out..

_"Hello Ms. Yukari, this is Tammy Misato just reminding you that you have a meeting with our firm concerning the will. Please feel free to call if you have questions, thank you."_

_beep._

_"Hi Ten. Its Hinata Hyuuga. I was wondering if you can do me a favour- just call me back when you can. Bye!"_

"Hm..haven't seen her since the funeral..should call later." Ten mused, as she pulled a t-shirt over head, barely covering her knickers.

She fell into her bed as the machine continued to talk to her.

_Ah, so soft.._

But instantly fell asleep.


End file.
